Atteindre ton coeur
by Kiss-Suki
Summary: Et si, pendant la bataille de Karakura, Aizen s'était isolé avec Ichigo derrière une barrière infranchissable crée par un sort de kido ... Et si, il avouait tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? IchiAi


Bonsoir à tous !

Je voulais vous avertir que je vais faire une petite pause pour « Red like » : l'huistoire ne ma plait pas alors je vais la modifier un peu et écrire un peu la suite donc je pense la reprendre dans 2 à 3 semaines … Donc comme je ne voulais pas juste écrire une note dans ma fic, je vous ai fait un petit one-shot, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! lol

J'espère que ça va vous plaire et je remercie Arienlys de m'avoir aider pour cette fic !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ichigo se maudit intérieurement : comment avait il pu faire l'erreur de ne pas frapper Aizen avec son masque de hollow ? Il aurait sûrement pu l'abattre d'un seul coup et tout serais réglé, Karakura serait sauvé ainsi qu'Orihime qu'il avait déjà arraché des griffes de l'ancien shinigami, Aizen Sôsuke. Il détestait cet homme : son sourire charmeur, son air sûr de lui, sa voix envoûtante étaient autant de chose qui le répugnait chez le brun et celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec lui …

« Et si je devinais ce à quoi tu es en train de penser ? »

Le revoilà, il sort encore une fois le grand jeu, lui et sa répartie … Son regard pénétrant voit jusqu'au fond de son âme pour en connaître tout les mécanismes les plus secrets, ses faiblesses, les points où il ira frapper pour le faire souffrir le plus possible, pour le rendre inoffensif …

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Ichigo, déjà prit au piège de cette gigantesque toile d'araignée : il ne pourra plus briser ce lien invisible et pourtant, si résistant, qui s'était installé entre eux deux.

« J'ai commis une erreur de jugement sur ce premier coup … J'aurai dû l'infliger une fois hollowmorphosé … Si je l'avais fait, le duel aurait été plié en une seule frappe … C'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire hautain se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis qu'Ichigo serre sa mâchoire au maximum, ses doigts se ferme également si fort sur son sabre que quelques gouttes de sang perlent sur la garde noire de Tensa Zangetsu.

Aizen marcha d'un pas décontracté jusqu'à être au niveau du jeune homme, il pencha son visage vers son oreille :

« Réponds-moi, Ichigo Kurosaki … J'aime quand on me dit que j'ai raison.

- Jamais, tu peux toujours crever pour que je te dise un truc pareil !

- Tu ne manque pas de culot pour me dire ça, l'âme errante …

- Il serait peut être temps de te mettre à jour, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus considéré comme un Ryoka ! »

Ichigo essaya de frapper le traître d'un coup du pommeau de son zanpakuto mais celui-ci l'esquiva aisément.

« Je vais te montrer que malgré toute les précautions que tu as prises, elles ne te serviront à rien tout simplement parce que je n'utiliserais pas Kyoka Suigetsu …

- Arrêtes de te retenir et affrontes moi de toutes tes forces sinon tu vas mourir ! »

Ichigo plaça sa main sur son visage et son masque apparut :

« Oui viens, Ichigo Kurosaki … »

Le roux leva son sabre pour qu'une immense lumière noire vienne s'enrouler autour du zanpakuto et il l'abattit d'un coup sec pour projeter une vague de reiatsu. Aizen se teleporta juste derrière Ichigo qui fut surpris de sa rapidité :

« Eh bien ? Tu m'as raté, tu vois … »

Pris de panique, le vizard utilisa le shûnpo pour s'éloigner du traître

« Pourquoi garder une telle distance ? Si tu veux réellement m'atteindre, tu dois me frapper de près ou bien … As tu peur, en t'approchant, qu'une partie de moi sorte de ton champ de vision ? Si c'est cela, c'est ridicule. »

Ichigo prit peur, le brun avait l'air si puissant et seul l'aura qu'il dégageait l'effrayait … Inconsciemment, le masque du roux s'effrita pour laisser place à son visage terrifié.

« Une distance de combat n'a de sens que pour un duel où les adversaires sont de force égale. Entre toi et moi, cela n'en a donc aucun. Regarde … »

Soudainement, il sentit une pression sur sa poitrine, pourtant, la voix du brun résonnait encore dans sa tête comme si elle était lointaine.

« Juste comme ça, et tout de suite, si je veux … »

Une vision d'horreur s'étala sous ses yeux : Aizen venait de se téléporter devant lui et touchait, de son index et de son majeur, son torse.

« Je peux atteindre ton cœur … »

Le regard d'Ichigo fut capturé par celui fauve de son adversaire, des sueurs froides se glissèrent dans son dos et la peur s'insinua dans ses veines : Aizen pouvait, et voulait, le tuer ! Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune violence dans ce contact ni dans les yeux d'Aizen : au contraire, ceux-ci étaient remplis de tendresse. De son autre main libre, Aizen rejeta les mèches cuivrées qui tombait sur le front du vizard.

« Quel gâchis … Un jeune homme aussi prometteur que toi … »

Tout était confus dans l'esprit d'Ichigo : que voulait-il dire par « quel gâchis » ? Pourquoi ne le tuait-il pas sur le champ ? Il en avait l'occasion pourtant … il n'avait rien fait, laissant le roux avec ses questions et ses incompréhensions.

Le brun lâcha les cheveux cuivrés et d'un seul claquement de doigts, d'un simple murmure, il créa une immense barrière qui les entoura tout les deux.

« Bakudo 91, portail d'isolement infranchissable»

Les murs d'énergies noirs s'étendaient de plus en plus pour se refermer autour des deux ennemies : le jeune homme ne fit pas un pas, trop effrayé par le pouvoir qui s'échappait à chacun des mouvements du traître qui s'éloigna progressivement d'Ichigo. Le portail se ferma finalement dans un fracas assourdissant, comme le bruit d'une porte de prison que l'on ferme violemment : enfin, selon le point de vue d'Ichigo car, pour Aizen, ce son sonnait plutôt comme une victoire. Le shinigami-remplçant ne se laissera plus influencer par ces parasites de la soul-society.

Avec élégance et d'un seul mouvement de main de la part du brun, les murs produirent une douce lumière pourpre qui illumina la pièce nouvellement crée. De ce même mouvement, le sol se suréleva pour former un rectangle où Aizen s'assit.

Ichigo n'avait toujours pas bougé, son regard capturé par celui qui avait enlevé Orihime. Il l'observa pour détailler son apparence : la trentaine lui allait bien, ses magnifiques cheveux bruns venaient s'échouer dans sa nuque, ses yeux semblaient fait d'une matière indéfinissable : ambre, acajou ou noisette ? Son visage était constitué de trait tous plus harmonieux les uns que les autres … Indéniablement, il était « bel homme » et il le savait … Il s'était déjà servi de son magnifique aspect pour séduire de nombreuses jeunes femmes mais aussi des hommes pour mieux pouvoir se servir d'eux. Pourtant, ceux-ci ne lui en tenait pas rigueur comme sa chère ex-vice-capitaine, Hinamori, qui voyait encore en lui le gentil capitaine qu'il était il y a peu de temps de cela.

Néanmoins, l'habit qu'il portait ne le mettait pas en valeur : cette immense veste blanche sans aucun relief ne montrait pas son corps pourtant finement musclé. Ichigo se surprit à l'imaginer en kimono rouge brodé de motifs noirs ressemblant à d'immenses vagues. Son hakama écarlate parfaitement retenu par un obi sombre, il sortirait d'un onsen, les cheveux collés à son front, le corps encore légèrement humide …

Il reprit ses esprits en entendant la voix du traître :

« Enfin seul, Ichigo …

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Tu veux me tuer ?

- Tu n'as pas encore compris Ichigo, je ne te veux aucun mal …

- C'est ça, oui ! Ne m'approches pas, sale traître ! »

Aizen sembla légèrement surpris des paroles du jeune homme, pourtant, il ne se laissa pas décontenancer et répondit :

« Je veux juste te poser une question : pourquoi me combats-tu ? Pourquoi éprouves tu de la haine envers moi ? »

Ichigo s'étonna du discours du brun : il le détestait, il le savait au fond de lui mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce sentiment**s** qui le dévorait petit à petit.

« … Tu ne devrais pas, tu sais ? Si tu es ici, ça signifie que tu as tué Ulquiorra et donc qu'Inoue Orihime est saine et sauve … Aucun de tes amis n'est mort … Alors ? Comment peux-tu me haïr à ce point ? »

Le roux n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Le brun semblait se confier à lui alors qu'il voulait le tuer, il voulait sa mort !

« C'est un piège ? Ca ne peut pas être autre chose ! Ne rentre pas dans son jeu ! » se dit le jeune homme.

« Réponds moi s'il te plait, Ichigo … Le silence peut faire encore plus mal que les mots …

- Je te déteste parce que tu veux détruire ma ville, tu as voulu tuer Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Rukia ! Tout le monde !

- Ce n'est pas ça … Nous le savons très bien tous les deux …

- Ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, de ce que je ressens !

- Ne racontes pas d'idioties, je te connais beaucoup plus que tu pourrais l'imaginer.

- Ah ouais ! Depuis combien de temps ? 6 mois ?

- Depuis 16 ans, 5 mois et 17 jours … Depuis le jour de ta naissance …

- Comment ? Vas-y, expliques toi !

- Tu es très spécial Ichigo … Et pas seulement à cause de ta couleur de cheveux. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu es exceptionnel : le parfait mélange entre humain, shinigami et hollow. Regardes-toi … »

Aizen se leva et se rapprocha du jeune homme, il saisit le menton du jeune homme entre ses doigts et observa avec attention chacun de ses traits.

« Ton visage … Il est parfait … Regardes tes yeux, brûlants de passion : un savant mélange de haine et de compréhension. Observes ton corps, tout simplement : il ferait rêver n'importe quel homme ou femme … Tu es magnifique, Ichigo, tu es puissant et fort, indestructible : je pourrais te tuer, t'anéantir, tu serais toujours là car ta volonté est inébranlable … »

Aizen lâcha le visage du roux et se retourna silencieusement :

« Je t'envie Ichigo. En effet, qu'importe le fait que j'ai le Hôgyoku ou que je devienne le maître du monde, tu me seras toujours supérieur et je m'y suis résigné. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question, réponds à la mienne maintenant : pourquoi me détestes-tu ? »

Ichigo resta un moment sans rien dire, pensif … Il attrapa Aizen par l'épaule pour le faire s'asseoir sur la surélévation qu'avait créée le brun quelques instants auparavant et il s'assit alors à ses cotés

« Aizen, je … Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais même pas si le sentiment que j'ai à ton égard est vraiment de la haine … Comment est-ce que je peux t'expliquer ça ?

- Les shinigamis …

- Hein ? Comment ?

- C'est de la faute des shinigamis si nous sommes forcés à nous combattre …

- Arrêtes tes bobards ! Tu veux m'embobiner comme Hinamori, Toshiro et tout ceux du Gotei 13 !

- Ne réagis pas comme ça : ce n'est pas moi qui veux t'enrôler comme ils l'ont fait pour toi … Regardes comment tu es ! Tu te comportes comme un bon petit soldat bien obéissant, combattant le « méchant traître de la soul-society », ils ont bien réussi leur coup en tout cas … »

Ichigo bondit sur ses jambes à l'écoute du discours du brun :

« Je ne te permet pas ! Tu te rends compte que t'es en train de m'insulter là ?

- Je ne dirais pas ça : je cherche juste à t'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tu es en train de faire … Tu obéis inconsciemment aux ordres d'un vieux fou complètement gâteux ! »

Une détonation se fit entendre contre un mur du portail :

« Ecoutes les, ils ont peur que tu passes de mon coté mais leurs efforts sont inutiles, cette barrière ne se brisera que si je l'ordonne …

- Regardes moi bien dans les yeux, je ne te rejoindrais jamais ! Tu crois peut être que je vais t'aider à détruire ma ville ! »

Aizen resta un instant interdit, il voulait le roux tout contre lui et pour ça, il était prêt à tout les sacrifices. Toujours sans un mot, il se leva et glissa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme pour que leurs corps se touchent enfin … Le jeune homme ne bougea pas quand Aizen rapprocha son visage de son oreille :

« Ichigo, un seul mot de toi et cette invasion s'arrête ici et maintenant … »

Ichigo sursauta, il était si important pour le brun que celui-ci était prêt à tout envoyer en l'air juste pour qu'il le rejoigne … Le roux n'y croyait pas ses oreilles …

« Comment vas tu faire pour devenir le maître du monde alors ?

- Je trouverai forcement un autre moyen : le point de concentration spirituelle le plus importante sur terre changera forcement un jour ou l'autre et donc ta ville ne sera plus ma cible …

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tellement de concessions pour moi ?

- C'est parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai jamais désiré Ichigo : je te veux avec moi, je veux sentir ton odeur enivrante, voir ton sourire brillant de mille feux, sentir tes mains posées sur moi, entendre ta voix me bercer …

- Aizen, je … Je sais pas quoi dire …

- Ne dis rien alors … Laisses-moi faire … »

Aizen prit le menton d'Ichigo entre son pouce et son index pour le faire lever la tête et ainsi, découvrir ses yeux brûlants de passion. Il rapprocha leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent

« Aizen …

- Non, Sôsuke. »

Le roux hocha légèrement la tête, extrêmement perturbé par ce rapprochement complètement inconcevable entre les deux ennemis, et pourtant, ce fut lui qui supprima la distance entre leurs bouches. Il était avide de nouvelles sensations et ses lèvres trahissaient cette envie irrépressible de posséder le brun alors que le baiser de son nouvel amant restait désespérément chaste. Ichigo laissa ses mains dériver sur les hanches et dans le dos du plus vieux alors qu'Aizen découvrit la nuque tant désiré du bout des doigts.

D'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent pour observer les réactions de l'autre : le vizard haletait bruyamment. Ses joues étaient encore rougies de la proximité qui avait uni les deux hommes, Aizen quant à lui avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres mais ce n'était pas ce sourire qu'il donnait aux autres pour donner l'impression qu'il était sympathique et foncièrement gentil. Non. C'était un sourire vrai comme Ichigo n'en avait jamais vu sur le visage du brun.

Sôsuke approcha ses mains du kimono du jeune homme pour tirer légèrement sur le tissu noir qui recouvrait son torse. Il remonta ensuite les manches d'Ichigo pour caresser ses biceps musclés juste comme il le fallait … Délicatement, il descendit ensuite ses mains sur les reins du jeune homme, juste au dessus de ses fesses. Le shinigami remplaçant ne resta pas en reste puisqu'il enfouit sa bouche dans le cou gracile du plus vieux pour embrasser chaque parcelle de ce corps si attrayant.

« Ichigo, si tu savais à quelle point je t'aime …

- Moi aussi Sôsuke, je t'aime. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

- N'y penses plus, je suis là désormais … Je ferais tout pour toi si tu me promets de me rester fidèle comme je saurais l'être avec toi.

- Je te promet d'être toujours présent, d'être à tes cotés jusqu'à ma mort …

- Nous ne mourrons jamais Ichigo, quand je serais roi, tu gouverneras avec moi**. N**ous serons immortel et nous pourrons nous aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps … »

Le roux sourit et embrassa à nouveau l'homme en face de lui.

« On va devoir y aller Ichigo, nous pourrons nous découvrir une fois que nous serrons débarrassés de tous ses gêneurs … Il faut que tu saches que désormais, ils sont tes ennemis.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis résigné à tout ça depuis le moment où je t'ai embrassé et en aucun cas, je ne le regretterais.

- Ichigo … »

Aizen glissa ses mains dans les mèches rousses du jeune homme et plongea son visage dans celles-ci. Ensuite, il réajusta la tenue d'Ichigo qui était quelque peu débraillé après leurs étreintes passionnées. Il sortit Kyoka Suigetsu de son fourreau et, dans un geste symbolique, la plaça dans les mains du shinigami :

« Désormais, mon zanpakuto te protégera contre n'importe quel agresseur et si on touche à ne serait-ce que d'un seul de tes cheveux, je serais sans pitié.

- Merci, Sôsuke … Je te promets moi aussi de te défendre contre tout les dangers. »

Aizen sourit et repris son sabre :

« Tu es prêt ?

- Plus que jamais. »

Le traître claqua des doigts et la barrière devint peu à peu translucide jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Ichigo se tenait à coté du brun**,** à la grande surprise des vizards et de tous les autres shinigamis. Ce fut Shinji qui prit la parole en premier :

« Ichigo ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Casses-toi de là, il va te tuer ! »

Le roux ne répondit rien et fonça vers le blond qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son « ami » l'attaque d'un coup d'épée bien placé qui trancha son torse sur toute sa longueur. L'ancien capitaine tomba lourdement au sol sous le regard ébahi de tous les autres spectateurs : que venait-il de faire ?

Aizen s'approcha du jeune homme et plaça sa main sur son épaule.

« Ichigo ! Ne me dit pas que tu es avec lui ? »

C'était son père qui était entre temps arrivé sur le champ de bataille en compagnie d'Urahara et de Yoruichi : Isshin était en tenue de shinigami et tenait son zanpakuto bien en main, prêt à combattre son ennemi.

« Papa …

- Ichigo, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?

- Rien, il m'a juste ouvert les yeux.

- Sur quoi ? Il t'a juste retourné contre nous !

- Non, ce n'était pas de ça dont je parlais, il m'a ouvert les yeux sur mes véritables sentiments …

- Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? »

Aizen glissa ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme et glissa simplement ses lèvres sur celle d'Ichigo pour un chaste baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ichigo regarda son père, un vague sourire sur ses lèvres :

« Il a atteint mon cœur. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Chacun imagine la fin qui lui plait : soit ils tuent tout le monde et vivent heureux (et eurent beaucoup d'enfant … Quoi ? C'est pas possible ?), soit ils se font tuer par les shinigamis … Perso, la 1ère option est plus sympathique XD

J'espère que ça vous a plût et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me laisser une rewiew !


End file.
